Shadows of Morganville
by MortalEnemies1234
Summary: If you live in a town with a vampire problem, what peace can be brokered?But what if a dashingly handsome Shadowhunter,and his family-and friends-suddenly can help?Jace and Clary, Shane and Claire.But what deadly secrets lurk beneath the skin?T 4 lan ect
1. Meet the Locals

**Disclaimer: I don't own either TMI or the Morganville Vampires, but I wish I did.**

Claire had a nice life, except for the vampires, of course. She had good pay, an amazing boyfriend and a group of great friends. If the vampires weren't such a problem, she'd enjoy each day a lot more.

She groaned and rolled over in her bed, bashing her alarm clock with the side of her fist. She didn't want to get up, but she had work. And work meant venturing out to see what Myrnin had cooked up today, and it wasn't always pleasant.

**Later that morning...**

She wandered down to his lab, letting herself in. it was messy as usual, with all sorts of mad scientist type things thrown around. The mad scientist himself was sitting in a rocking chair, talking to his pet spider, Bob.

"Claire! How lovely to see you!" he exclaimed, putting the spider back in its jar.

"I'm meant to be here Myrnin. I'm working today, remember?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! Since your working, can you go get me one of those lovely Mochas from Common Grounds?" he asked brightly, waving her away.

"Of course Myrnin. I'll be right back." She sighed and trudged back up the stairs. She hated it when Myrnin sent her for coffee. It was like she wasn't good enough to be his _scientific_ assistant.

Common Grounds was busy, and Eve was darting around behind the bar serving drinks to waiting customers.

"Hey Eve. Two Mochas, you know how." Eve laughed.

"He got you on a coffee run again Claire? I thought you were his pet scientist, not a Saint Bernard." Claire laughed, as Eve made up the drinks.

"I wish! All I do is errands for him at the moment. I think he's a little bored and lonely now Ada's gone." Claire smiled at Eve. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a boy leaning over the counter. He looked uncomfortable, like he felt like he couldn't trust his own skin.

"Oi! Rat boy! Are you coming or not?" a very sparkly, very colourful Asian looking man was standing in the door. The boy jumped, before turning to face the man.

"I don't think so Magnus. I'll see you guys all later, okay?" the boy called back, and the Asian guy, Magnus, ducked out the door. Eve wandered over to talk to him.

"Seems like you've got some great friends there, huh?" she said. He smiled.

"Some of them are all right. Clary and Isabelle, the girls, are both really nice. The boys, not so much. I only run with them because Clary is my best friend. I'm Simon, by the way." He held out a hand to shake. Eve grasped it, before jerking back.

"You're a vampire!" she exclaimed quietly. Surprised, he nodded.

"How do you know?" he asked, curious.

"Grew up in Morganville, duh." Eve responded, rolling her eyes. Claire looked at her watch, grabbed the two coffees and left.

"Why does that make a difference?" Simon really was confused.

"Morganville is full of vampires. I live with one, work with at least one and know a good many more." Eve explained.

"I knew that. But I grew up in New York which is swarming with all types of critters and I've only known about them for a few months. It's against the law to tell mundanes about the shadow world." Simon said, wishing one of the Shadowhunters were with him. They'd be able to deal with the situation much easier.

"The law? What are you on about?" Eve frowned, confused.

"Obviously Clary was right. Morganville pays no attention to the laws set about by the accords and the Clave. Jace is going to be so unbearable tonight." Simon muttered.

"You aren't exactly making sense right now Vampy."

"I know I'm not. My friend however, Clary, should be able to explain it all a lot better than me. She is one of the Clave, so she knows what she's talking about." He handed her a slip of paper. "If you see a red head come in who looks out of place, ask her if she's Clarissa Fray- if she is, say I left that for her."

And then he hurried out the door into the sunlight without looking back over his shoulder.

Eve looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

_I think the problem is bigger than we thought._

A few hours later, there was still no sign of a red head, and Eve was beginning to think she wouldn't turn up. But then, a girl with long red hair tied back into a neat plait walked in. there was something about the way she walked that was different, and Eve knew this was the girl she was looking for.

"You're Clarissa Fray, right?" she asked as she made the girl's drink.

"Let me guess, Simon left me a message." She laughed. She seemed like a nice girl, about the same size as Claire and with the same fierce attitude. Eve handed her the piece of paper. She read it, chuckling. "Ahh Jace. I don't even want to know what he's done now." She picked up her drink. "thanks." She said, and disappeared out the door.

* * *

"No Myrnin, we can't experiment on a patient at the hospital. It's not ethical." Claire told him, shaking her head. He pouted, before skulking off to look in one of his microscopes. She pulled out her laptop and starting typing up her notes, before Myrnin told her to go on yet another errand for him.

"Claire, you can leave now. I think we are done for the day." He said, and she got up and packed away her things as quick as she could. She didn't want him to have time to suddenly turn around and tell her actually he needed this that and the other doing. She text Michael asking him to pick her up, and it turned out he was just around the corner, so it was no bother for him to swing by and grab her before any other vampire could sink there teeth in, _literally._

"I'll see you soon Myrnin. Be careful, okay?" she ran up the stairs and jumped into Michael's vamp car. They drove home in silence, mainly because Michael was singing along to the radio and Claire didn't want to interrupt him.

He dropped her off at the front door, before driving round the back to park his car in the garage. She pushed open the entrance to the Glass House, only to be swept off her feet by Shane. She kissed her boyfriend tenderly, before he set her back down on her feet and pulled her into the kitchen, where the familiar smell of his chilli wafted into her nostrils.

He found a spoon and pulled out a bit for her to taste, even blowing it for her so that it was a nice temperature. As always, it tasted delicious.

The housemates all gathered around the table, digging into their respective portions- Shane had the biggest, then Michael, then Claire, then Eve. They chatted about the little things, the bits of their days that had made them laugh, silly little stories about each other from when they were younger, except for Claire, of course, because she had moved to Morganville when she was sixteen, and was only seventeen now.

The phone went off, and Shane excused himself to answer it. He came back in with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Apparently Claire and I have to go to Common Grounds and meet Oliver about something. Stupid vampire." He complained, grabbing his house keys off the side. "I'm guessing I'm not allowed to borrow the car?"

"No way. Not my baby." Eve said, shaking her head. "You'll be fine walking. Go, shoo." She waved them away. Claire grabbed Shane's hand, and they set off into the twilight, armed with stakes and holy water spray. Morganville by day wasn't too threatening, but Morganville by night was something completely different.

Common Grounds was in the middle of a lit area of town, but to get there, you always had tot think about the dark areas, the spots where the dangerous ones like Morley lurked. But Morley was gone now, and other dangers lurked in his place.

It was a relief when Shane pushed open the door of the coffee shop. It was dark, but then again, it was supposed to be shut. Claire could just make out the shapes of tables and chairs to avoid tripping over them.

Oliver was waiting for them in a back room, along with a tall young man with soft grey eyes, slightly troubled. Claire doubted he was a vampire by the way he shifted uncomfortably around Oliver.

"Ahh, Claire Danvers, Shane Collins, this is Ryan Moore. He's going to be hanging around town, and I thought that perhaps you two would be the best guides, and guards, Morganville could spare. Well, the Founder did, anyway." Oliver sounded acutely bored.

"Sure." Shane sounded resigned; as if he thought that he had better things to do than babysit some random guy because the Founder said so. But because the Founder said so, he had to. Because he knew the price of disobeying the Founder.

* * *

Today had been a good day. His girlfriend hadn't slapped him more than once, and his sister had been too tired from the move to cook. Therefore, a good day. Simon hadn't come along with them on their tour of town, so he'd had the pleasure of not being around the Bloodsucker.

Life was good today for Jace Herondale-Lightwood.

**Review**

**Vikki;)~**


	2. 911 Demons

Disclaimer: it all belongs to Cassandra Clare and Rachel Caine.

**Enjoy!**

If you could sum Jace up in a few words, Sexy, Cocky git would be the ones Clary would use. Mainly because her boyfriend could be the most annoying person in the world, and quite possibly had the biggest ego, but he was so damn good looking, sweet, and loving.

This sort of made up for the asshole he was to her best friend.

But not quite.

This was why Jace had been demoted to sleeping in the basement- or the infirmary- for the night, instead of sleeping in their shared room, on his own single bed. And it took a fight for the mothers to settle on that. They were insistent that neither of their children were going to get up to _stuff_ whilst they were away from New York.

But really, Jace had to learn that making jokes about Simon's... condition, wasn't nice. Especially the one about it was a good thing they didn't have to waste space when Simon died. Mind you, Jace had been drinking when he cracked that one.

Simon had stalked off, muttering something about better friends at Common Grounds, but Clary could see the hurt in his eyes. So she'd slapped Jace, called him an unfeeling ass, and told him where he was sleeping. Then she'd stormed off up to their room to try to get hold of Simon, who of course, wasn't answering his phone.

There was a knock on her door.

"Clary, can we talk?" his voice was muffled by the wood between them.

"Go away Jace." She tried to say the words the most venom she had.

"Please Clary." He sounded like he had when he'd begged her to move to Morganville with him.

"Go away Jace." She repeated the words in the same tone, opening the window and looking down. It wasn't too far to drop- she reckoned she could do it. Grabbing her bag, she jumped out the window. She hit the ground harder than she expected, but she was a Shadowhunter, and she was perfectly okay.

* * *

Common Grounds at late evening was a hub of activity still, but a different kind of activity. There was a gorgeous blond boy on the stage, playing a guitar and singing in an enchanting voice. She spotted Simon nattering with the girl from earlier, and another girl who was obviously her friend.

Clary pushed her way through the crowd to him. His head shot up and he looked right at her, his eyes automatically searching for Jace.

"It's just me Simon. I left Jace banging on the door begging forgiveness." He grinned and darted over to hug her.

* * *

The girl Simon had asked Eve to give a message to turned out to be a really sweet, kind and loving chick with attitude. According to her, and Simon, her boyfriend was a complete ass, but you just had to see the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about him to know that she loved him to bits.

But obviously, Simon was her best friend, and the two boys didn't get along very well. Simon was obviously trying to make an effort for Clary, and the boyfriend was ruining it.

"He's Jace Simon." Clary said. "Nothing's going to change him. I just wish he had less of an ego and wasn't so damn sarcastic." She sighed, sipping her water.

"Basically, you wish he wasn't Jace." A girl with long, beautiful black locks appeared, parking her butt on the stool next to Simon.

"Hey Izzy. Jace still trying to get forgiveness?"

"Nah, though he did try to blackmail me into selling you the Jace will be Jace jargon. He's retreated into the basement since we're all telling him to get stuffed." Izzy grinned, wrapping an arm around Simon. "He's gotta learn to be respectful of other... people."

Clary grinned. "He'll learn that lesson someday... I hope." The girls laughed, and Eve found these new residents a hell of a lot of fun to be around. The dark haired girl, Isabelle, was hyper and a fashion lover, whilst Clary was quieter, preferring art to fashion. Eve could see that Claire and Clary were getting along very well, and she couldn't help but sneak a peek over to where Shane was sitting with the dude the Founder told him to watch with Claire, who had abandoned him for the evening.

Michael was playing an amazing set that night, and the crowd at Common Grounds was so thick she couldn't get to him. However, Myrnin had come along and was under strict orders from Claire to act as girl deterrent. Which, strangely, he was more than happy to do.

Clary's phone buzzed in her pocket, she looked at the message.

_From Jace_

_911! Demons at the Uni! No joke!_

"Izzy, Alec wants us to meet him somewhere. Apparently he has some work for us." Izzy's eyes lit up and she was out of her chair in a second. "Bye Eve, bye Claire. It was nice meeting you. See you later Simon, okay?"

Izzy placed a kiss on Simon's cheek. "Definitely see you later. Bye!" the two girls walked out the door. "so, where are we going?"

"The University somewhere."

"Jace was the one who text you, wasn't he?"

"Jace is the only one who gives bad directions." Clary laughed, yanking Izzy into an empty alleyway. She applied her stele to the wall. "Luckily, you've got me." Izzy giggled.

* * *

"How long does it take for the girls to get here?" Alec complained, looking around the corner again at the mini horde of demons.

"If they decide they've forgiven me enough to help, however long it takes them to fix their makeup." Jace replied, filing his nails with his stele. Alec frowned.

"You better hope the wind doesn't change Alec, or you'll be stuck like that." Clary said, completely ignoring Jace. "Let's get down to business so we can all go home."

The demons were cautious of the four Shadowhunters, but eventually their hatred go the better of them and they threw themselves at them. Then it was just too easy for Jace and the rest to dispatch them.

* * *

Claire wasn't expecting anyone else to be in Myrnin's lab when she went down there the next day, but what she got was a beautiful blonde boy with glittering golden eyes that reminded her of the vampires from "twilight" (which Eve had given to her to read after buying it illegally).

He was playing with some kind of knife, which was shining. Seeing Claire, he gave her a quick once over.

"Mundie. How boring." He pulled something long thin and glass like out of his pocket and began to file his nails with it. Myrnin appeared from one of the other parts of the lab.

"You are walking a fine line boy. Insult my assistant again and I'll tell the Founder that her little rehabilitation project isn't working, and you'll be out on your own." The boy just shrugged.

"Whatever. I don't exactly want to be here anyway."

"Claire, would you take these samples to Dr Mills? Take boy with you, he's already tried to kill my spider. He said that a spider that big had to be possesed. I told him if he dared swat Bob, I'd swat him."

"Of course Myrnin." She took the samples off him and gestured for the boy to follow her.

* * *

"I'm fine Eve. Honestly." Clary regretted going to Common Grounds now. Only she could trip over her own feet and into the bar. Sitting in A&E **(Accident and emergency for those who aren't used to British hospital lingo) **waiting for the doctor wasn't her idea of fun. Especially since she was a Shadowhunter. She could have had Alec look at it when she got back to the house, but no, Eve insisted she come to the hospital.

The doctor finally arrived, and ordered a head scan to check she hadn't done any damage. Clary tried to refuse, but Eve dragged her along to the x-ray department. And straight into Jace. What in the Angel's name was he doing there?

Not wasting time to ponder why, she grabbed his hair and yanked his head down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Save me. Pleaseee!"

He chuckled and whispered back "only if you help me escape, beautiful." She slapped him, and he laughed again. She glanced at Eve, who was looking rather bewildered.

"Eve, this is my idiot of a boyfriend Jace. Jace, this is Eve from Common Grounds. Be nice." She warned, and waggled her finger in front of his face.

"Hi." He held a hand out to Eve, which she shook. "I'll look after Clary now, so you can get back to work. I'm sure you have better things to do than chauffer a klutz around." He smiled pleasantly, the kind of smile he'd used when he told Jocelyn that he'd look after Clary in Morganville. Eve smiled back and departed. "Let's make a break for it, and go for a movie, huh?" he suggested, and Clary grinned, cuddling into his side.

"I think I should at least sign the release forms." He nodded.

**Review!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	3. Super Soaker

**Disclaimer: I own neither series... but I wish I did :(**

**Enjoy!**

Claire stepped out into the sunlight, reflecting over the tantrum Myrnin hadn't thrown when she'd told him that she'd lost the boy in the hospital. In fact, he seemed relieved. Mind you, Claire had been very happy to turn around and not see him.

The university campus was busy, and there were girls soaking up the sun on the green, jocks wolf whistling when a scantily clad drama major walked past. Claire kept her head down as she headed out onto the green with her books, and was pleasantly surprised when a new member of her class flopped down next to her.

He was dark haired, with haunting blue eyes that changed colour. Cute, the kind that girls usually fell for, but he had an odd feeling about him that seemed to repel any female attention. Not the kind of guy who usually turned up to talk to Claire.

"Claire Danvers, right?" he asked, smiling.

"Yeah." Claire had no idea what the boy wanted, but she wasn't sure whether or not she was going to like it.

"I'm Alec. You've met my sister, Isabelle, last night, at Common Grounds?" He extended his hand towards her.

"Oh, Izzy's your sister?" thinking about it, they did look quite similar.

"Uh huh. Don't ever let her cook for you." He chuckled, and Claire decided she could like this guy.

Until the boy from Myrnin's lab appeared.

"Alec! Who is cooler- the Seelie Queen or Luke Garroway?" he yelled, his blonde hair sparkling in the sun.

"Luke." Alec replied, his blue eyes frosty.

"Take that Kaelie!" the boy ran back to a pretty girl who looked pissed.

"Be nice... but he's not listening." Alec gave up, sighing. However, the boy had heard and flipped him off. "Where's your girlfriend? Go pester her!" the boy scowled and stalked off towards the Students Union.

"He's an ass, isn't he?" Claire sympathised.

"You've met him before." Not a question, a statement. "He's not always such a dick, but it's not his most redeeming quality."

"He seems like the kind of person who is a dick all the time."

"He can be sweet. But only around his girlfriend. She always brings out the best in him." Alec sighed as the boy reappeared, with a red head in tow._ Clary_. She was arguing with him rather heatedly. Even from a distance Claire could see the way her eyes blazed. Simon appeared, obviously trying to calm the situation down. Clary slapped the boy across the face, and his gold eyes blazed. Alec seemed amused by the goings on. The boy snagged Clary's hair, and she shoved his chest. He stumbled, despite her slight build. And then he was laughing, and she mocked punched him, before he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"As I said, she brings out the best in him." Alec muttered, waving to Clary. She smiled and waved back, kissing Jace lovingly, before obviously being distracted by Simon said.

"He's Jace? God help the poor girl." Claire said, incredulous.

"That's what I thought." Alec laughed, as Simon and Clary made their way over, whilst Jace struck up a conversation with a spiky haired man. Alec was watching them closely out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Claire, hey Alec. How was class?"

"What are you lot even doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Alec. We came to hang, because we're all bored. The tutor's been delay leaving JFK."

"You still have no idea who it is?"

"Magnus won't tell us. Jace is trying to sweet talk it out of him."

"But he doesn't like Jace." Alec looked confused. They both looked at him pointedly. "Ohhh... that's the point."

"Jace needs to be taught a lesson. It's all wickedly devised."

"Then who's the tutor?"

"Jocelyn." Simon replied, glancing over to where Magnus had grabbed Jace by his hair and dragged him into the University. Clary scowled. She obviously didn't like the tutor much.

"Please tell me your mother isn't living with us?" Alec complained.

"No, luckily. There's no room. She's found a place on the other side of town." She sighed. "I love my mom, but she can be a little over the top." Alec and Simon nodded in agreement.

"Didn't you hit your head yesterday?" Claire noticed there wasn't any bruising, though Eve had told her that Clary had a shiner coming up on her temple.

"Uhh, yeah. I just heal quick." Clary blinked. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Kissing Shane couldn't be described as pleasant. It could be described as electrifying, that was, until their guest cleared his throat.

Ryan tapped his watch. It was time for them to take him to his meeting, with some so called vampire named Raphael. Shane sighed and grabbed the keys to the car that the town had given them on loan.

Where Ryan wanted to go wasn't a nice place. The residents generally avoided it, because it had a gruesome reputation as being home to some of the most dangerous vampires in town. And they were going to a meeting there. No wonder the Founder had wanted Ryan to have bodyguards.

Claire was apprehensive as she slid out the car. She clutched her jumper tight to her body, wishing she had Shane's arms around her, the smell of barbeque and Shane trapped in her clothes, just the way she liked it.

But because Ryan was there, Shane was keeping his distance; and Claire could only be reassured by his presence. And she wasn't that reassured. She found her mind wandering back to Clary's nonexistent bruise earlier that day. The bright sun of the green was a startling contrast to the pitch black night.

Shane wrenched open the door and stepped over the threshold, and Claire's nostrils were immediately assailed with the foul stench of rot. There was no light inside the building, but Shane had come prepared.

The torch swept a bright beam across the horrid place, revealing mounds of junk that looked as if it hadn't been touched in years. He let the beam sweep upwards, and the light bounced off hundreds of glassy eyes. Vampires.

"Oh crap." Shane muttered, letting the light travel around the whole of the building.

Ryan didn't seem deterred. "I'm here to speak with Raphael. He's expecting me."

"Raphael has changed his mind. He won't sell you the Daylighter. Leave, or be eaten. It's your choice." A pretty female vampire said. Her friends laughed in anticipation.

"Tell Raphael I want to speak with him anyway."

"You should have left. Silly Mundie. Now you will all die."

"And I'll get you all with my super soaker." It was Jace, armed with said super soaker. "Or, my friends will butcher you. Either way, dead bloodsuckers. Everyone's happy." The vampires hissed amongst themselves.

"The Accords don't protect you here. Open season."

"Whatever." Jace pumped the super soaker. The vampires laughed. And then, out of the shadows behind him, appeared Clary, Alec, and Isabelle. They had gleaming weapons in their hands, ones that shone like heaven.

The vampires hissed amongst each other again.

"Do your best." The girl said, and there was a wicked laugh. It took Claire a second to realise it came from Clary.

"It's on." She said, and Jace let the super soaker go. The jet of water hit the vampires square, making them scream in pain. Holy water, obviously.

Clary darted up the back wall, doing a neat flip and landing on the level the vampires were on. The attacked her, and she disappeared in the melee. Isabelle and Alec joined her, and Jace was rounding them out of the door, using the water gun to defend them.

He didn't even look vaguely worried for his companions.

"Jace?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Oh, hey Shane. Long time no see, huh." He grinned, and the two boys embraced, slapping each other's backs.

"You two know each other?"

**Good, bad, ugly?**

**Leave me a Review!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	4. The Nameless

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Mortal Instruments nor the Morganville Vampires. I like to say it as it is.**

**Btw, I'm back at school now, so updates will sadly only come after homework. And I have my own personal project and another fanfic story on the go, all of which demand my time. So although the process is slow, I don't want to spurt out a speed written piece that has hundreds of mistakes and no thought put into it. So here we go.**

**Enjoy!**

Raphael called his vampires off very quickly once the humans were gone. They snarled and snapped, but they listened to him as their numbers dwindled at the capable hands of the Shadowhunters, who let them be once they left them alone.

Raphael wasn't happy at the way they reacted. He hadn't expected them to attack because they thought they could get away with it, and he certainly knew that they couldn't, after the explicit warning from Maryse Lightwood regarding his travel to Morganville. The warning that there were Shadowhunters in Morganville, and they would be enforcing the law, and pulling the unprotected back into safety on the streets.

It was a full scale operation, and couldn't be done by just the small group of Shadowhunters who he had come to know in New York. Raphael had handed his full co-operation, and Simon had offered his. However, the deal he had been sent to Morganville to broker was now impossible, and Raphael didn't want to give up Simon anymore. He was too useful.

Jace took the three of them back to the house, knowing that the rest were drifting like ghosts through the streets behind them. He could feel the Seraph Blades he had stuffed through his belt pressing against his hips as he walked, water gun in hand, ready to ward off any vampire who dared jump them that night.

None of them talked- not even to each other. Jace could feel three pairs of eyes on his back, drilling into him, and not stopping until they had bore straight through him. It seemed that they were trying to pick holes in his every move- especially Shane. To Shane he was just a piece of mundane muscle with a few cheap moves and a passion for bikes.

Clary wasn't far behind him, and her familiar presence reassured him, despite the fact the two of them were struggling to find anything that they agreed on at that moment. He loved her deeply, but she was so...touchy. If he insulted Simon in the slightest, he was in the metaphoric dog house, whilst Simon got away with saying bad things about him.

Which was completely unfair.

Then again, some of the things he said about Simon could get him killed in Morganville, so maybe she was just concerned for his safety. Jace chuckled under his breath, amused that Clary thought a lowly vampire faction could hurt him. The door of the house was already ajar, with a murderous looking Magnus waiting inside the doorway, his arms folded across his sparkly chest. Now Magnus, she should be worried about.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood!" he screeched, blue sparks flying from his hands, which of course, the mundies behind him couldn't see. Jace grinned and walked up to the warlock slowly deliberately, just to annoy him.

He felt something come up behind him, fast, and spun round, fist ready. Flesh met flesh, and Clary caught his fist in one deft motion, freezing it millimetres from a stunned looking boy's face. Shane stepped between Jace and the boy, and Clary shoved him in through the door, slamming the kitchen door shut behind them, in a silent gesture of privacy.

"If you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask." Jace said, grinning.

"What the hell is wrong with you Jace? You're acting as if nothing in the town scares you! We could be killed any moment here, without the safety of an Institute, and you're acting as if you want to die! Punching out a vampire here is punishable by death! Unless it's in self defence of course, but you don't care about that, do you? You just want to feel the danger, and drag us all down with you." She yelled her green eyes wild.

"If you're all about liberating the people of this town, then why don't you do some work for once, instead of hanging around Common Grounds, and getting to know everyone? I've at least got my foot in the door to the lion's den!"

"If that's what you call helping the people, maybe I should take my mother's advice. Helping people is all about getting them to believe you're on their side, and not just out to kill some vampires cause you feel like it!"

"And what did your darling mother say about me?"

"I told her that you were no good for her, and that you'd eventually get her, and yourself killed." Jocelyn's steely voice rang across the tiny kitchen, firm and concise. Jace spun to face her, and heard the door click shut behind him.

Clary was gone.

* * *

Clary had no idea where she was going, only that she was running. She was bruised from the fight, and broken from the way Jace had treated her. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they steered her into a late night church, and she found herself collapsing into a pew, breathing heavily, glad there was no one else there.

She shivered, suddenly cold despite the heaters going at full blast within the tiny church. There was a whisper of air, and she suddenly realised she was no longer alone. In fact, she felt as if she was surrounded.

_Beware little child of heaven  
from those have no face  
there are beasts of the night around here  
out to get you_

_We are the nameless  
those lost in the cross fire  
we have no face  
no body left, and in the angels name  
we bring you the word of the game_

_For the beasts of the night are coming  
just as they did for us  
for we are the good souls  
human and vampire alike  
who are out to protect you._

Suddenly the cold snapped back, and Clary was warm again. Shaken, her eyes darted from side to side, a Shadowhunter instinct that had developed the moment she began training for real. She caught sight of something darting into the shadows, and stupidly took off after it.

She followed it to a grand looking house, similar to the house they had, and up to a secret room. Everything went black.

* * *

Jace was worried when by the time he had made sure Shane and Claire and their friends were safely asleep, Clary still hadn't come home. Jocelyn was worried to- and so was everyone else, except Simon who was convinced Clary was invincible.

He found himself wandering around the streets until dawn, but there was no sign of her. He was getting more and more angry at himself, and more and more worried for his girlfriend. The sun had begun to bleach the morning sky red, and the vampires were retreating indoors. If he was going to find her, now would be a good time.

He heard something flicker behind him, and spun around, to come face to face with Shane.

"You're meant to be asleep!" Jace said, incredulously.

"Dude, this is Morganville. D'ya really think I'd let you wander around here on your own? Come on, I think I can help you find her." Shane pushed past him and headed out onto a broad main street, and Jace had no option but to follow him.

They ended up at a big old house; almost an exact replica of the one Jace was staying in. Shane slipped a key into the lock, and opened the door.

"SHANE COLLINS! Where the hell have you been!" a streak of black and white threw herself at Shane, and Jace realised that this was Shane's home now.

"Hell Eve, do you have to do the jumping thing?" Shane said, putting the girl back down on her feet.

"Of course. Where are Michael and Claire Shane? And who the hell is this?" she gestured to Jace. "Hang on... you're the dude from the hospital...Jace. Clary's idiot boyfriend."

"Well done. Have a gold star, ohhh wait I'm out."

"Quit the sarcasm Jace. It isn't funny."

"Sure it is."

Shane sighed. "Eve, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but can you give Jason a call. I need to talk to him about a proposition."

Eve disappeared into another room where Jace could her talking in a quiet voice to somebody.

* * *

The room Clary was stuck in was dark. Her head throbbed, and her mouth was dry. She pulled herself to her feet and looked around, the rune that gave her night vision finally kicking in.

There was a red headed vampire standing in the corner.

**Please Review! I need reviews to convince me to continue! Cookies if you can guess who the vampire is!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki;)~**


	5. In Flanders Fields

**Disclaimer: I am not a literary genius, therefore I do not own, and never will, these two series. Or the poem (Crying)**

**Enjoy!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**Reviews put this higher in my priority list for updates!**

The vampire told her not to be afraid. She still backed away, defenceless with her weapons. She didn't even have her stele. She wasn't afraid, really, but she had been kidnapped and the voice was too similar to the one that whispered in the church to be kind and nice.

He came forward, towards her, and extended a pale hand.

"I don't you to be afraid of me. I'm here to protect you, not hurt you. Do you remember In Flanders Fields, the poem?"

"In Flanders fields the poppies blow  
Between the crosses, row on row,  
That mark our place; and in the sky  
The larks, still bravely singing, fly  
Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie  
In Flanders fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  
To you from failing hands we throw  
The torch; be yours to hold it high.  
If ye break faith with us who die  
We shall not sleep, though poppies grow  
In Flanders fields."

"Exactly. In theory, I am dead, and not just because I am a vampire. I was bitten and drained, murdered for a cause that was eventually won, through hard work and determination. But I still couldn't rest. There is a darkness in this town, on that will swallow us whole if we don't fight against it little Shadowhunter."

"What are you?" Clary said, backing up even further.

"I'm a ghost of a vampire, one supported by the town though, unlike Michael who spent so long confined within four walls before he was finally changed."

* * *

Jason turned out to be a sick looking greasy kid, and Eve's brother. Shane refused to let Jace come with them as they went looking for Clary, claiming Jace had no way of protecting himself. Seeing as Shane wasn't exactly aware he was a Shadowhunter, Jace had to play along, at least until he left. Once he had gone, Jace climbed out the window, and followed his gut.

His gut took him to Myrnin.

"Yo! Crazy mad scientist Vampire!"

Myrnin appeared; annoyed that Jace had obviously disturbed him.

"Oh... it's you." He said, disappointed.

* * *

If there was one word to describe Sam Glass, it would be trustworthy, Clary decided, as he told her everything about the Texan town, from who was and who wasn't a vampire, to who was on the good guys side and who wanted them gone.

After the undead (undead) vampire demonstrated the whole ghost thing by walking straight through a wall and back again, Clary decided to listen to him. After all he was the only one who actually knew how to get out the room she was currently stuck in, without using a portal.

Because apparently, they could possibly detect when she used a portal, and where to with some fancy piece of machinery they had holed up under the town. Sam would let her out eventually, she hoped, and then she was going to leave Morganville, and let someone else deal with it. It was too dangerous for her and the gang- they were just too young.

* * *

"So, she ran away, and then disappeared. And you think that a vampire might have kidnapped her. Very funny." Myrnin chuckled, whilst Jace just got more and more irate.

"Listen vampire! I don't care what you think. I just want to know what the hell happened to my girlfriend, who has gone MIA! Which, I hasten to add, is not something she makes a habit of, no matter how pissed at me she is." Jace knew he was being his typical cruel self, but he was too worked up and too worried to care.

* * *

Jason took them back to one of his friends, a tall, lanky, blonde haired boy with pitch black eyes. He seemed as if he almost didn't care that a girl had gone missing, until he heard her name. His dark eyes glinted, and his mouth set in a cruel, determined fashion.

He said that a church would be a good place to start- people in trouble seemed to always flock to places of worship, as if a sample of faith could protect them.

By the time they made it to the church, Clary was long gone, but there were traces of her, according to the boy. He said that he found a strand of red hair on one of the pews, long enough to be a girls.

They were back to square one.

* * *

Claire was sick of being cooped up with people she barely knew, and Ryan. The overly loud man in bright colours was annoying her, and most of her company, Isabelle was filing her nails whilst discussing fashion with him and Alec was pacing. Clary's mother was just sitting there, quiet. Claire felt sorry for her. After all, her daughter was missing.

Shane had left with Jace, promising he'd be back soon for her, but soon had turned into hours, and the dawn was beginning to spill over the horizon. Claire was contemplating escaping and returning to the Glass house with Michael when Jace burst over the threshold, pale and sickly looking, and prompty collapsed in the hallway.

There was a flurry of activity, and in the mist of this, Myrnin made a surprise appearance.

**Please Review**

**Love reviewers!**

**Bow Wow!**

**Vikki ;)~**


	6. AN,Please Read

**Hi everyone. I feel so bad, because I have abandoned so many of my stories. I have decided to let you know, all of you who still amazingly loyal to reading my stories a few facts about my time here on FanFiction.**

**Fact 1: I have had to resit my English exam, because I didn't do very well at all**

**Fact 2: I scrapped my Original Novel, the Secrets of Dreams, again.**

**Fact 3: I recently started a new one, the Infection.**

**Fact 4: You can follow me on Twitter VikkiLouiseJ or on tumblr writing4lifeinfection(dot)tumblr(dot)com or visit me on my website theinfectedlouise(dot)webeden(dot)co(dot)uk**

**Fact 5: She Lives in You is sort of up for adoption, if anyone is willing to take it on. PM me and we can discuss the terms etc.**

**Fact 6: A lot of my Coursework comes to a close soon. So I'm hoping to have more writing time.**

**For the last time, I feel awful. To my Motorcycle Bad Girl readers, your reviews are so inspirational. Thank you, all of you.**


End file.
